Better Than Revenge
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: Babs has secretly liked Dick for a long time, but when a certain magician starts hanging on him, a battle breaks out between the girls. Inspired by the Taylor Swift song with a few twists. Set about two and a half years before Season 2. The original gang is still together at this point. They started getting new recruits, starting with Batgirl.


_I couldn't help it when this adorable little rabbit came to visit, soon bringing many of his friends. It was getting too crowded so I had to get something out. ;) _

_Oh, and this was also inspired by hockeygirl28 and her hilarious stories. :) _

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters presented nor am I a popular singer. I kind of stink at writing lyrics anyway…_

* * *

Barbara Gordon took a deep breath and adjusted her cowl as she walked through the Zeta Beams, following Robin and Batman. This was her fist time coming to the main cave and meeting the rest of the team. After working solo for a couple of months and joining up the nightlife with the dynamic duo for about a half a year, of which knew each other's identities, she was allowed to join in the main junior league. The Justice League had made the decision to start expanding the team to protect the world and universe as more potential heroes appear.

Batman left the team to proceed to other matters. Barbara stayed silent as she was approached by the others. She had heard enough from Dick as he rattled on about each of his teammates and friends. She easily picked out each one as they walked up. Kaldur shook her hand gently.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Batgirl. Robin has told so much about you."

Barbara shot a quick glance at said boy wonder who continued to watch with a grin and devious eyes behind the domino mask.

"Nothing bad I hope," She added with a small smile.

The Atlantian laughed lightly. "Of course,"

M'gann came up to her, giving her a huge squeeze. "It is great to have you now part of the team." The Martian replied brightly. She was already warned beforehand of M'gann's happy attitude.

"Thank you," She quietly said. Dick gently took her arm, leading her to the other room where the noise of physical fighting ensued.

"The two are at it again," He whispered, gaining a giggle from his fellow sidekick. Barbara could see what he meant while watching a practice sparring between Artemis and Wally. Dick let go and moved a bit closer. Barbara looked down at her arm which was now a bit colder and a tingling feeling where his hand barely was. She watched the sparring, but her attention was on the boy in the corner of her eye.

_Does he have any idea how he makes me hear t flutter?_ Barbara wondered.

The spitfire couple eventually ended their fight with Artemis as victor. Barbara watched as sore loser Wally turned to Conner who she hadn't even noticed, leaning against the wall.

"How in the world does she beat me every time?" The speedster complained. Conner shrugged and gave a half a smile.

"Face it Baywatch, you will never win." Artemis replied while wiping her neck with a small towel.

"Oh yeah?" Wally added with a glint in his eyes. In a blur, he was right next to Artemis and proceeded to tickle her of which she tried to block while laughing. The archer's eyes widened and she elbowed Wally when she noticed Barbara standing there.

"Oh, Batgirl! You finally made it." Wally said after noticing their company.

"Welcome to the team. You'll fit in quite nicely." Artemis added.

'Thanks," Barbara replied.

She had easily recognized the girl from Gotham Academy and knew the speedster to be best friends with Dick. She knew each of her new team's personal identities, an added bonus to being trained under the Batman and the partner to a certain talkative acrobat. She looked around for said boy who seemed to disappear. She finally spotted Robin walking in with a dark-haired girl in black and white magician's attire. The girl walked rather close to the boy wonder than to Barbara's liking. She slightly frowned as the pair came closer.

"Batgirl, I would like you to meet Zatanna."

"It's good to finally meet you." Zatanna added. Barbara nodded and smiled, but before anything else could be said, Batman's voice filtered out of the speakers.

"Team, report to the mission room." Each member headed the call. Robin motioned to Batgirl to follow before Zatanna took his arm and hung on him giggling. Barbara narrowed her eyes at the pair as she followed behind. Zatanna turned to face the seething young female bat with a smirk. Barbara shook her head slowly, her mind running with plans to teach this girl a lesson for taking Robin. She wasn't going to get away with it.

* * *

Barbara was used to working in the dark due to her nightly activities. She opened the door slightly, using the dim hallway light to double check her creation. Right above her was a thin net containing over a hundred fake spiders and bugs. She tightened the string on the inside doorknob before squeezing out, careful not to set the trap off early. With a quiet click, Barbara stood in front of the now closed door for a moment. She ran her hand across the name of the door before glancing at both sides and darting down the hallway with a big grin on her face.

A while later, Zatanna walked quickly into the hall with a bag in hand, eager to read the book she just bought. She swung the door open and reached for the light switch, pausing as she caught a loud snap. Little plastic critters fell from the ceiling and landed on top of the young magician's head. Zatanna let out a piercing scream as she danced around, trying to shake off the tiny attackers. Before she could think of a backwards chant, she noticed a few spiders motionless on the carpet. She picked one up to examine it, eyes burning imaginary holes through the toy. With the prime suspect in mind, Zatanna threw down the spider and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Barbara inwardly groaned as she put down her beach bag. She briefly glared at Zatanna coming toward her spot with most of the Young Justice team excluding Kaldur and Rocket who were on personal hometown missions. Barbara spotted M'gann going on excitedly about this fun time to spend together. Batgirl quietly reminded herself to be careful to give in to anything the Martian suggests for future reference. As she set up an umbrella and towel to sit on, the intruder did the same thing.

Barbara looked up and replied with a growl that Batman should be proud of, "This is my spot."

Zatanna didn't even seem to notice her at first. "You have more than enough room to share." She said while straightening her towel.

Barbara rolled her eyes, but let it slide for now as long as she stayed on her side. Zatanna rubbed some sun lotion on her skin and put the bottle back in her bag. Sneaking a glance at her rival, she then pulled out a different sunscreen bottle.

"Need some sunscreen?" Zatanna sweetly asked with a pure look of innocence on her face. Barbara eyed her momentarily, taking in the thought that she had just seen the dark-haired girl putting some on herself.

"Sure, thanks." Barbara answered while taking the bottle. Zatanna turned away and smiled deviously.

A short time later, Barbara continued scratching her skin. She had no idea why she was so itchy. Trying to get her mind off of the annoyance, she watched M'gann with a sand pile in front of her. M'gann giggled as she dumped another huge bucket of sand on Conner who was now covered except for his head and a few fingers. Turning, she watched Wally toss Artemis into the water, the archer resurfacing and giving a massive slap splash. Dick laughed his head off while pointing before scurrying away as the other two gained up on him. Barbara smiled and considered joining the fun. She instead cringed and started scratching her arms again with fury.

"Have an allergy to sun or sand?" Zatanna joked as she casually walked over. She pulled out some cash from her wallet. "I'm going to get a drink. Want one?" Zatanna offered. Barbara shook her head quickly while moving on to her itchy neck. Zatanna shrugged and walked off.

Barbara could not believe how itchy she was. She had never experienced something like this before. She stopped scratching and examined an arm with red marks all over. She huffed and snatched up the sunscreen bottle, scanning through the ingredients. There had to be something behind her sudden annoyance. She unscrewed the cap to look at the contents. Peering in closer, she noticed tiny specks mixed in with the lotion. She quickly glanced around before digging through Zatanna's bag. With wide eyes, she discovered her suspected source. A container of itching powder sat in the palm of her hand. She threw the container back into the bag and folded her arms. She couldn't believe this! Barbara picked up the container again and considered dumping the entire thing on Zatanna's towel.

Before she could pop open the lid, laughter caught her attention. M'gann covered her mouth with her hand with delight in her eyes as Conner stood up, all the sand slowly rolling off his body. The pair eventually went to the water to wash off. Barbara took notice of the big dug up hole nearby. Checking for any other onlookers, she pulled their things over to the area and rearranged everything. Barbara carefully placed Zatanna's towel over the hole, dumping the rest of the itch powder for good measure. She checked over her handiwork while subconsciously scratching her arm.

She hurried over towards the water as she spotted Zatanna coming around the corner with her soda. The dark haired girl opened the cap and took a sip before sitting down. As soon as she made contact with the towel, she screeched as gravity pulled her down, her soda dumping all over. The others ran over to check out the commotion. Barbara couldn't help herself one bit from the results of her spontaneous prank while still scratching her arms. Artemis elbowed Wally as he started laughing. Even Conner and M'gann quietly chuckled. Dick offered a hand to pull the bewildered girl out of her hole.

"Are you alright?" He asked through small chuckles. Zatanna mumbled something inaudible as she brushed herself off. She narrowed her eyes at the still laughing red-head, starting to also notice her rear end itching uncontrollably.

* * *

Zatanna hid behind the couch, keeping a careful eye on the Zeta Beam. She calculated the precise time that Batgirl normally came to the cave after school and decided to set a trap after that beach incident. After making sure that M'gann and Conner already made it through and were in their rooms doing homework, she quickly set off to wrap the entrance with heavy duty plastic, aided with her spell casting. She smiled at the thought of the brilliant plan as she continued to wait. Her patience finally paid off when the familiar buzz of the beam sounded as the computer announced the arrival.

"Recognized: Black Canary, Green Arrow." (no idea what their numbers are)

Zatanna froze with wide eyes, watching the light turn on and two figures form. Her mind was running too fast and her mouth gapped open with surprise to come up with a reverse spell. When the two mentors appeared entirely, Zatanna took off in a mad dash out of there before she was noticed. The couple continued to talk before running into a plastic shield. They put up their guard for a second before realizing what really stalled their way. Oliver poked the plastic before proceeding to pull out his bow and arrow, grumbling. Dinah boiled with anger.

"Who is responsible for this?" She demanded, huffing. Oliver had to put a hand on her shoulder to refrain her from letting out a damaging scream. With a swish, the arrow punctured a hole in the plastic, leaving Dinah to pull apart the flimsy wall.

"We will find out who you are!" She promised, looking around the room for any sign of the perpetrator. Dinah eventually walked off still ticked with Oliver behind her, mumbling something about teens and trouble.

* * *

It continued for a while back and forth between the two girls, with pranks from a tripwire triggering a dozen pelting pies to attacking squirrels from a purposely dumped stash of nuts and grain down clothes (which Barbara now has a deep fear of the little critters). The others in the cave knew to stay away from both of them by now so not to get caught up in their antics. M'gann especially learned that after finding the brownie mix of live worms meant for Zatanna.

The magician tied the honey-filled balloon and carefully carried it hidden in front of her. She walked out into the living room area in search of her victim. Zatanna failed to notice a figure stationed above the doorway with the same item in her hands. Barbara let it drop with a plop and leaped down behind Zatanna. The sticky girl turned around enraged. Barbara began to laugh, but stopped with wide eyes as she saw the balloon heading in her direction. She was too late to make an escape. Zatanna gave a wide smile that the Cheshire cat would be proud of as bits of the golden liquid slowly trickled down the red-head's body. Without warning, Barbara jumped Zatanna and attacked. The two honey covered heroines went at it until breaking apart to catch their breath. They continued to glare at each other before Barbara burst out laughing.

"You should see your hair! It looks ridiculous!"

Zatanna smirked in response. "You should find a mirror yourself. It looks like a bird made a nest in it." Barbara touched her hair, gaining a sticky connection between her head and her hand. She giggled.

"I can only imagine." The two could no longer look at each other without laughing.

"Come on," Zatanna replied, standing up. "Let's go get cleaned up before the others come in."

* * *

The young magician and the Gotham City's Commissioner's daughter walked into mission room happily talking to each other. Batman had called the team in to meet a possible member. Some heads shook at the girls' entrance, still not believing how good friends they've become after all the negativity they shared before. The two didn't notice.

"Wow, you're who pulled the one on the Zeta Beam?" Barbara asked incredulously.

Zatanna hushed her friend from saying more, still worried about GA and Canary finding out. Barbara just smiled, amused. The others by this time were basically gathered, waiting for Batman and Robin to enter with the new member.

"Why were we fighting in the first place?" Zatanna questioned.

"Over Robin," Barbara quietly replied.

Zatanna shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe we caused that much trouble over a guy."

Barbara smiled as she turned to see Batman enter. "We have to promise to never do that again." She added.

"Agreed," Zatanna answered. The two girls now gave their full attention to Batman. He gestured behind him to where Robin entered with a tall red-head teen with slight orange colored skin and purple attire. The new girl had locked arms with Robin as she looked around to the others with a smile across her face.

"This is Starfire," Batman replied.

Starfire's smile grew at hearing her name. "It is a pleasure to meet you all." The rest of the team went up to the Tamaranian to introduce themselves while Barbara and Zatanna hung back momentarily. Their mouths dropped at the small detail of Robin's arm around Starfire's waist. They faced each other with smiles spreading, gears running in their minds.

* * *

_Uh oh Dick, you better watch out. :P_

_I had some much fun writing this fic. I had to do at least one or two pranks that went wrong and sorry if anything was wrong or seemed rushed. Listening to music helps me get so many different ideas. I have no idea where all of this came from. It was originally going to be a full songfic with the girls fighting, but the more I got into it, my little bunny friend who I will name Thumper urged me to add Starfire to the mix. It was either that or he'd release his army on me. I do own a rabbit named Thumper by the way. He's small, gray, old, tattered, and full of stuffing. He was my buddy when I was little. :P _

_Please tell me what you think! _

_P.S. So this is what I am going to strive to do. Since I seem to get things done with a due date, I'm going to try to have a new story or chapter up every Thursday/Friday. You all need to keep me on track too. Giving reviews and adding alerts will work. :) I have tons of ideas to get out, but I have been extremely lazy! So Thurs/Fri for updates. I will try to let you know otherwise if I can't meet the time. If it is from laziness, feel free to have a monkey throw poo at me or whatever other punishment you think I deserve. :P _


End file.
